


Bewitched By You

by 3star4life



Series: Spooky Fics [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, Magic, PWP, Sex Magic, Smut, Witches, bewitched!au, blink and you'll miss a dab of hyuken, blink and you'll miss the witch sex, failed attempt at humor?, floating during sex, hongbin's a bratty witch, hyuk might as well be the spawn of satan, it gets angsty out of nowhere but i promise you there's a happy ending, ken's a witch, raken, ravi is also smitten af, ravi realizes he has a new kink, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: The thing is, Jaehwan knows that there is definitely one thing that sets him apart from all of the other people that Wonshik has dated…Jaehwan is a witch.





	Bewitched By You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been playing around my mind for the last couple of days and I've been watching witch-related movies/shows a lot. Based on the show Bewitched. Happy Halloween!

Wonshik and Jaehwan met by chance when both of them distractedly got into a revolving door of a shopping center… together. Jaehwan’s long nose brushed against the former’s cheek and the slight stubble there made him wrinkle his nose. Both men gave each other a suspicious glance as they moved out of the door and went in opposite directions. It just so happens that they bumped into each other again at the Macy’s perfume section, Wonshik almost making the brunette drop the Dior sample on the floor, and again at the record shop when Jaehwan turned around to slam into Wonshik’s hard chest, leaving both a bit flustered.

The turning point of it all was Wonshik tripped over his untied shoes and nearly pushed Jaehwan down an escalator. Wonshik barely had time to scream as he moved forward and grabbed onto the waist of the brunette in front of him. The slightly shorter male quickly turned and pulled on Wonshik’s white shirt, breaking the buttons and completely opening his white dress shirt, revealing his tattooed chest and abs to all of the passersby. Jaehwans eyes widened as he looked into Wonshik’s. The tattooed male peered back into the _ attractive _ , why didn’t he recognize how attractive, stranger’s eyes. It was like time had stopped at that moment, and by some _ miracle _ no one trampled down the escalator that day.

After a sharp intake of breath, Jaehwan let go of Wonshik’s shirt, but it took Wonshik another five seconds to come to his senses and let go of Jaehwan’s waist. He cleared his throat, “Um, I’m so sorry…for almost pushing you down.”

Jaehwan bit his _ oh so plushy _ lips and nodded, “Um, it’s okay. No one was hurt.” he chuckled, adding, “Well…no one but your shirt.” He snorted.

The taller male glanced down and suddenly felt very exposed. He quickly collected himself, glancing around as he pulled his shirt close, as the other male tried to stifle his laughter. Considering he almost hurt the cute guy, maybe his favorite shirt being ruined is an okay price to pay. Giving his best attempt at puppy eyes he asked, “Maybe you can buy me a new shit? And then I can buy both of us a cup of coffee?”

Jaehwan tilted his head to the side and smiled, “I can work with that.’

* * *

It’s six months later and Jaehwan stands in front of the hotel mirror, pouting as he ruffles his already messy hair from the impromptu makeout session he had with Wonshik about twenty minutes ago. Jaehwan blushes at the memory. He mentally searches for his hairbrush until he remembers that it’s on top of his open suitcase on the other side of the room. With an annoyed grumble he moves his hands in the direction of his brush, the brush slowly moving up from the suitcase and swiftly floating to his hands. With a pleased smile Jaehwan brushes out his hair and thinks about what Wonshik had said to him earlier that morning.

“_You’re unlike any other person I’ve ever known._” Jaehwan’s lips slowly drop to frown at the thought. The thing is, Jaehwan knows that there is definitely one thing that sets him apart from all of the other people that Wonshik has dated or known…Jaehwan is a witch. 

A small wave of guilt trickles through his veins for keeping this secret from his lover. Especially when Wonshik just had_ to surprise _ Jaehwan with hotel reservations. Just the two of them. And while the thought about finally getting _ intimate _ with the man he loved so much crossed his mind, Jaehwan knew he needs to come clean to his boyfriend before he can move forward.

He looks in the mirror, and with a determined smile Jaehwan brushes his hair. “I’ll tell him when he gets back.”

“When he gets back from what?” rang a familiar yet strange voice, causing Jaehwan to nearly shriek and throw his brush at the intruder in his room. Except the brush remains frozen in the air as Jaehwan stares at the other man. 

“_Hongbin?!_” Jaehwan snarls at the dimpled man currently sitting on the bed, “What the fuck are you doing here?” he demands from his younger brother.

Hongbin flashes a shit-eating smile and tilts his head, “_Surprise bitch; thought you’d seen the last of me?_” 

The man with the honey-colored hair rolls his eyes and strides furiously towards his brother. “I thought I told you quoting lines from AHS is not a personality.” his remarks pulling a gasp out of the younger. “Now what the _ fuck _ are you doing here?”

Hongbin scoffs, “Calm your saggy balls,” 

“My balls are not saggy!” Jaehwan immediately barks back.

“_Anyways_, a friend of mine informed me that he saw you lolly-gagging around with a new boytoy and that you two couldn’t just couldn’t keep your hands off each other even while checking in-”

“Who’s your informant?” Jaehwan interupts Hongbin causing the younger to puff with annoyance.

“That’s none of your concer-”

“It’s Hyuk isn’t it?” Jaehwan remarked.

“Goddamit, you’re so annoying!” Hongbin yells as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Jaehwan scoffs and mumbles to himself, “I knew I saw that spawn of satan downstairs. Well if he’s got the itch to snitch so much, I’ll make sure he itche-”

“LIKE I WAS SAYING,” Hongbin says over his annoying hyung’s voice, “before being so _ rudely _ interrupted, that I’ve noticed how you’ve been acting so _ different _ the past few months. Always giggling to yourself while looking at your phone and sneaking into the house late at night and then even _ checking in to a hotel _ WITH SOME GUY without telling me a single peep.” Hongbin complains, frowning. 

Jaehwan shakes his head, “Bin, I literally left you a note on the refrigerator do-”

“Instead of just telling me to my face? I was literally in the next room when you decided to sneak out.” Jaehwan looks away and bites his lips. Hongbin is right; he really did go out of his way to hide his blooming relationship with Wonshik from his younger brother. 

He sighs, “I’m sorry Kong, you’re right; I should’ve told you.” he says.

Hongbin nods like a child being told he’s right. “Damn straight.” he adds. His creased brows relax after his brother’s apology, looking at the shorter man pout. He could never be mad at his hyung for too long. He lets out a breath before energetically standing from the bed, “Okay, now that we’re over that, where’s the unlucky bastard? I can’t wait to see how ugly he is if you’re going this far to hide him from me.”

Jaehwan yelps and slaps Hongbin’s arm, with no actual strength, “He _ is not _ ugly. And even if he was, which he _ is not _, don’t go around calling people ugly.”

The younger man tilts his head back in confusion, “All right, I won’t call your boytoy ugly.” he mocked. “Where is he? I just want to meet the guy, give him the older brother talk.”

“But you’re my younger brother.” Jaehwan deadpans.

“That doesn’t matter! I need him to that I will always be watching him and he better treat you right unless he wants to wake up in a room full of snakes!” he petulantly says. 

Jaehwan shakes his head and smiles at his baby brother’s protectiveness. He moves forward towards Hongbin, politely holding his arm and moving towards the door “Oh my sweet little Bin, caring so much about his little ol’ brother,”

“You’re not lil-”

“But you know what, he went out to pick up something and who knows what time he’ll be back,” Jaehwan ignores his brother and reaches for the doorknob, “So why don’t you go home and I’ll call when he-”

“No!” Hongbin whines and he pulls his arm away. “I want to meet him today.”

Jaehwan narrows his eyes and almost grits, “But he’s not here right now, _ Kong_.” adding emphasis to his nickname.

Hongbin slits his eyes, “Well there’s no harm in waiting, is there, _ Jae? _” the younger bites back then taking a sip of soju he just conjured. They both stare at each other for a second before Hongbin starts “Why won’t you let me meet him? Is he not smart? Did he fail out of Basic Potions or something?” he nearly laughs.

Jaehwan gulps, “Actually,” he starts with a sigh, “No. He didn’t take Basic Potions.”

The younger’s brows move up and he laughs, “Oh sweet brother, you’re embarrased to admit you’re dating an uneducated dud?”

Jaehwan shakes his head, “No, he’s not uneducated...it’s just...he’s not a witch.”

Hongbin cringes and mutters “You’re dating a vampire?”

The older brother rolls his eyes, “NO...he’s...he’s a human.” he quickly rushes out causing Hongbin to spit out the sip he was taking. 

“What?!” he yells.

Jaehwan’s about to start nagging when he hears whistling in a distance; Wonshik’s in the hallway. His eyebrows goes up comically as rambles at his brother, pitch higher in several panicked octaves “Okay he is right outside this door, so time for you to go now” he says pushing the bewildered male towards the window. Not Jaehwan’s fault the fucker didn’t take the door when he offered. 

Hongbin shakes his head, “Oh hell no, we are not done with this conversation!” he states, giving a quick snap with his fingers.

Jaehwan pauses as his eyebrows nearly goes up past his hairline. He snarls, “What _ the fuck_, did you just do?”

The taller male rolls his eyes and pulls his arm away from his brother. “Relax, I merely placed him back in the lobby. What do you mean you’re dating a mortal?!” he demands.

Jaehwan whines, “Hongbin, I am _ not _ having this conversation with you right now. Please leave.” 

Ever the child, Hongbin huffs and sits down on the bed. “NO.” he states. “I want to hear why you decided to date someone that thinks our kind is nothing more than scheming women that fly around with brooms and wear cloaks and pointy hats.” he folds his arms.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes; he knows this is not going to end how he wants it to.

* * *

It’s weird but every time Wonshik tries to go into the hotel suite, he would somehow end up back at the lobby. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough that he would have his best seductive smile ready, the condoms and lube he just purchased heavy in his back pocket, he would always end up right in front of the information desk. The young, but giant kid behind the counter raising his eyebrow filled with judgement. Wonshik would just give an awkward smile, as if his hands were caught in the cookie jar…maybe because his hand is actually reaching for a doorknob that _ was right there, dammit. _

He clears his throat, each time, “Um..my room key please?” and the kid, Sanghyuk read the nametag, hands it over with a tight-lipped-obviously-judging-smile. “Here you are sir. Enjoy your stay.” Wonshik nods and heads up for the _ third _ time.

He’s finally able to walk into his room to find Jaehwan with another handsome man. The stranger with reddish-brown hair is sitting on _ their _bed, in the middle of a word, when he looks up to see Wonshik. His face goes from annoyed to a mixture of surprise and disgust, “This is the clown you’re with?”

Wonshik is taken aback, a bit offended, over this strange man calling him a clown…to his boyfriend, “E-excuse me?” he splutters. Who is this man and why is he even here? In their suite. Sitting on their bed.

Jaehwan quickly glances back at Wonshik, eyes wide like saucers, before giving him the sweetest smile on peninsula that makes Wonshik’s heart melt, “Wonshik~, you’re back!” he nervously rambles.

Wonshik dumbly nods back before hearing an obnoxious scoff. “Wow, did you pick a dumb one so it’d be easier to hide it from him?”

Wonshik scrunches his eyebrows, “I’m sorry, but I don’t think we met. Who the hell are you and why are you in our room?” Wonshik demands with an authoritative voice. The stranger glares back, not affected the _ slightest _ by Wonshik’s tone.

Jaehwan hisses at the handsome stranger and through gritted teeth says “Hongbin, shut.the.fuck.up.” He immediately turns to Wonshik’s questioning face, “Wonshik, this is my brother Hongbin, who was in the area and dropped by for a quick hello and was leaving. ” he adds in a definitive tone. He turns back to Wonshik, “Don’t mind him dear. He just has a really stupid sense of humor, hehe.”

The tan male creases his eyebrows in confusion and nods. Jaehwan had mentioned before that he had a younger brother that Wonshik had yet to meet. He really didn’t the first time they met would be in a hotel room Jaehwan and him were planning on doing some _ inappropriate _ things in. 

Hongbin raises his eyebrow and scoffs again, before making a move towards the door, “I’ll leave, but only because I want to, not because you ordered me.” He grits at his older brother, a tone of defiance lingering in the words. Jaehwan shakes his head in annoyance.

Wonshik suspiciously eyes Hongbin, and beyond his better judgement, straightens up and extends a hand to shake. He doesn’t know what kind of first impression he’s given Hongbin, but he would certainly like to leave a good lasting one if he wants to be in Jaehwan’s life. “I’m sorry about my tone earlier. I shouldn’t have been so rude.” He says with a smile. The handsome man looks at Wonshik’s hand and sizes up the tattooed male. Wonshik gives him another nervous smile. His extended hand is feeling a little cold from the lack of a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you.” he adds for good measure.

The latter makes an unimpressed face before turning to Jaehwan, “_Whyyy~ _” he whines “couldn’t you just get back with Taekwoon? His spells could probably kill someone but at least he was a better specimen of a man than this mortal.”

Wonshik is taken aback and completely thrown off. He feels offended. Disgruntled. And who the fuck is Taekwoon? Wonshik starts to sputter when he hears Jaehwan angrily shout “Hongbin, out!” Angrily. In the few months that he’s been seeing Jaehwan, he has never seen the brunette get this mad.

His younger brother faces Wonshik and with a lopsided smirk rolls his eyes and vanishes with a poof. Just vanishes. Wonshik gasps at the empty space in front of him. He hears a whine and sees Jaehwan pinching the bridge of his nose. “Jae-Jae, d-did you s-see…he’s j-just gone?” Wonshik babbles.

Jaehwan sighed before turning to Wonshik with a tired smile, “I know pumpkin.” He pouts at the term of endearment Jaehwan has taken up for him. The brunette walks towards him and gives his frozen figure a hug. He looks up at Wonshik. “Why don’t we sit down. I need to tell you something.” Wonshik dumbly nods.

* * *

Wonshik is looking into Jaehwan’s face in confusion. “But…” he started, “you can’t be a witch. Witches wear those pointy hats and ride brooms…” he gestures with his hands, “and it’s not even Halloween…and you’re not a girl…are you?” he adds the last part for good measure.

Jaehwan rubs his temples “Hongbin was right; you would jump to stereotypes.” He murmurs to himself, before looking up at Wonshik, whose mouth is still open. “Yes, I am a witch and no we don’t always wear pointy hats or ride brooms, unless I really felt like flying on a broom with the joys of holding onto my hat as the wind grazed against my face, but truthfully I would be doing all the work, not necessarily the broom” he rambles as Wonshik tries to keep up with his words, “and men can most certainly be witches.” He adds with a huff. 

For a milisecond Wonshik’s mind drifts off to Jaehwan dressed in a black cloak and witch-hat, sticking out his tongue at Wonshik before playfully flying off in a broom, a hand holding onto the hand so it doesn’t fly off. Wonshik smiles to himself because boy, _ what a cute site _. Although truthfully anything his Jaehwan does is cute. And hot, to be honest. He’d love to see his boyfriend try that outfit on one day. He wonders how comfortable riding a broom would even be. Would Jaehwan’s perky ass even fit on the broom? Would the velocity of the broom cause it to vibrate? How would Jaehwan react to that feeling? On his di-

“Wonshik, are you listning?” his boyfriend questions 

Wonshik purses his lips and nods. His Jaehwan, his sweet Jaehwan, isn’t making much sense. “Jyani~” he starts, “baby, you must have drunk too much champagne earlier?” His boyfriend raises an eyebrow at him. The raven-haired man sighs, “It’s okay sweetheart. I think did too.” He adds with a chuckle “I tried coming into our room _ three different times _but get this, I would still be at the hotel lobby.” He laughs.

“No, Shikkie,” his boyfriend emphasized with a sigh, “That was Hongbin; he knew you were going to come in and kept sending you back to the lobby so you wouldn’t interrupt us.”

Wonshik blinks multiple times, “Wha..but how?”

“Because, Wonshik, my brother is also a witch…like me.” Jaehwan says slowly, as if speaking to a child, “and he used his magic to place you in the lobby…just how he used magic to disappear in front of you.”

Wonshik blinks then, shaking his head in disbelief and laughing, “No way.” He says in between laughing, despite Jaehwan staring at him with a blank stare “I mean your brother seems like an asshole, no offense, but there’s no way he just placed me, physically, from one place to another.” He motions with his hands and laughs some more. “Baby if you wanted me to meet your family, you could’ve just told me so. You didn’t need to pull this huge prank on me. Did you put something in my glass earlier? Is that why I’m imagining things?”

Jaehwan’s lips are parted and he tilts his head to the left “I would never drug you Wonshik.” he whispers, as if he said something scandalous. Wonshik thinks he looks so cute right now and just wants to kiss those soft lips. “You think…this was a prank?” he asks.

The tanned male tries to stop himself from snickering and keeps a straight face.

Jaehwan sighs,rubbing his eyes, “Okay, what do I need to do to make you believe me?” he asks.

Wonshik is still giggling as he shrugs, “I don’t know Jyani,” fully convinced that he’s either drunk or high. He has half the mind of asking Jaehwan to put on a cloak and hat but something tells him that’s funnier in his head than it would be out loud...maybe for my birthday, he tells himself.

Jaehwan shakes his head, smile nowhere to be seen “Okay, stop acting like your drunk, because let me tell you, you’re not.” He states seriously. “We had one glass of champagne in the morning before we made out.” Wonshik nods with a tight-lipped smile and wiggles his eyebrows. Jaehwan sighs, ‘How do you want me to prove it?”

The tattooed male shrugs once more, still giggling, “I guess just prove it?”

The brunette raises an eyebrow, “Prove it?”

Wonshik smiles, “Yep, prove it; do something magical.” He laughs out loud before landing his eyes back on his boyfriend, a little interested to see where this goes. A small part of him hopes his boyfriend takes out a witch outfit from his bags as some weird kinky surprise...a kinky surprise Wonshik apparently didn’t know was into, but hey, it’s October. It’s seasonal. Who is he to stop his hot boyfriend from dressing up just for him. He notices the most adorable pout on his boyfriend, but not in a playful way.

He brings his lips to a tight line and furrows his brows, letting out a breath through his nose. “You asked for this.” is all Jaehwan says before tilting his head towards the coffee table in front of the couch they’re sitting on.

He stares at a black ashtray on the table intently, as Wonshik glances between the ashtray and Jaehwan. The brunette gives a lopsided grin, mimicking the one Wonshik received from Hongbin about an hour ago. There’s an awkward uncomfortable silence for a second as Jaehwan and Wonshik stare at one another, Wonshik hesitantly smiling at cutie in front of him, waiting for the punchline of this damn joke that has gone on for too long. Or an announcement about the kinky Halloween-themed sex their about to have. That is until something starts to shift at his periphery. Wonshik pulls his gaze off of his boyfriend to see that the ashtray slowly sliding on its own, his eyes widening as if they’re about to fall out of his sockets. He quickly glances at Jaehwan only to see the latter raising an eyebrow at him, lips innocently pursed, questioning, or rather challenging Wonshik’s reaction.

The taller male, with his bulging eyes, glances back at the still moving ashtray and stretches his neck farther back, as if to move it as far from the table as possible. He clears his throat, “Boy, they must’ve polished this table well if this ashtray is just sliding on his own.” Adding with a nervous laugh. Just then the ashtray starts to move in a zig-zag fashion, back and forth on the table. Wonshik is taken aback even further and his eyes try to focus on the moving object. He glances back at his boyfriend to see Jaehwan checking his nails, as if he’s not paying attention to what’s going on as well.

Wonshik shakes his head and then notices that all the lamps in their suite is turning on and off, one at a time. His head spins around the room, gasping at the fluorescence before stopping to look at his boyfriend. Jaehwan bites the corner of his bottom lip as he stares back. Wonshik takes a shallow breath and slowly stands up, going towards the window next to the couch. “I could really use some fresh-“ he doesn’t finish his sentence before the drapes slide open on their own and window slowly creaks open, letting in a swift breeze, “-air.” Wonshik breathlessly finishes. He turns back to his boyfriend, who is poking his tongue at the inside of his chin. The mere action sends a slight jolt to Wonshik’s dick, but the current situation doesn’t let his mind wander off into the gutter. He slowly turns his head back to the window and mumbles, “On second thought, it’s kind of chil-“ the window slowly closes back and locks, “-ly.” he finishes in a hush.

The tattooed male stares at Jaehwan and sputters wordlessly, glancing back between the open window and Jaehwan. He finds himself murmuring “I could really use a drin-“ and a martini pops up in his left hand, maraschino cherry and all. Wonshik gulps, “I was thinking maybe a gin and to-“ the martini glass in his hand switches to a rocks glass, no doubt, containing a gin and tonic with a mint on top, “with a li-“ and the mint is replaced with a lime. Wonshik gulps and glances up at the pleased smile Jaehwan has plastered to his face. Wonshik shakes his head, “Maybe I need a whiskey instead.” he sighs to himself and looks down in his hand to find that the clear liquid in the glass is now brown and the lime is replaced with ice. Wonshik opens his mouth but stops once he notices the ice is gone from his drink in a blink of a second.

“What, you can read my mind too?” he snaps up at Jaehwan, only to find the brunette picking at the cuticles on his pinky finger with his teeth, eyes avoiding Wonshik’s. The raven-haired man blinks and feel slightly lightheaded, “I think I need to sit do-“ he stops once he feels a chair, which definitely wasn’t there earlier, push against the back of his legs, coaxing him to sit down.

Jaehwan swiftly moves closer towards Wonshik, pulling the drink out of his hand, which the disheveled man is _ most definitely _about to drop, and clasping the other hand, “Wonshik, are you okay?” he questions in concern. Wonshik nods before he feels everything go dark around him. 

* * *

He dreams of his Jyani’s soft touch against his face, the velvet on the latter’s cloak feeling smooth on Wonshik’s fingertips. Jaehwan’s skin contrasts so nicely against the flaps of the clothing, his cheeks bright red from exertion, lips pursued with puffs of breath coming out. Wonshik just _ feels _ the older man grinding against his pelvic area, head tilted back, barely holding onto his almost novelty witch hat while his other pale hand rests just below Wonshik’s belly button. He hears Jaehwan whine, voice all nasally as he moves up and down, _ “Wonshik~ _” he groans.

Jolting up, he blinks to find himself on the hotel bed. He blinks himself awake and senses a tightness in his pants. He curses his horniness before turning his head to find a nervously pacing Jaehwan, eyebrows furrowed, lips pouty. _ Cute _. Wonshik can’t help but think. His boyfriend glances up and the prettiest smile blooms his face, ‘Wonshik! You’re up!” he shouts loudly, very characteristically, before biting his lips in embarrassment. “Oh, sorry,” he mumbles, nervous frown etched on his face, “I didn’t mean to shout.” He says.

Wonshik shakes his head, “No, that’s okay.” He raises himself on his elbow and pulls slightly at his jeans to somewhat conceal the discrete bulge in his pants “Yeah, I’m up. I’m guessing a passed out?” _ And all of that was just some weird sexy wet dream _ he thinks to himself.

Jaehwan nods back and clears his throat, “Do-do you remember…what happened before you passed out?”

The younger male blinks, pushing himself up to sit up, “All the practical magic tricks you showed me?” he laughs bitterly, making the brunette wince, “Yes...I remember those.” his tone immediately softening once he sees how uncomfortable Jaehwan looks. 

His boyfriend sighs, “I see.” he says and glances at the floor. None of them say anything for a second, before Jaehwan looks up at Wonshik, “Look, Shik…I’m…sorry.” He pauses and glances at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, for not telling you who-“ he clears his throat, “what…I really am.” he looks away in shame. 

Wonshik’s lips part for a second, but he can’t bring himself to say anything. Truthfully he doesn’t know himself if he’s pissed off or freaked out or turned out (although the semi he knows he’s sporting makes him at least seventy percent sure he’s turned on) or just hurt...that the man he _ loves _ hid such a huge thing from him.

Jaehwan looks back him, and were his eyes always that bloodshot? His breath shudders as he continues, “I know…” he pauses again, as if to select his words carefully as he fidgets with his fingers, “I know this is a lot to process, and it doesn’t help that all of this came out of nowhere after the months we’ve been together.” glancing back up at Wonshik.

Wonshik gulps and nods. Jaehwan takes a deep breath. “I just want you to know, that the past few months have been the happiest that I’ve ever been. The times I’ve spent with you have been so special and I would never, ever want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. And I was planning on telling you everything tonight. An-and...I love you.” A small tear rolls down his soft cheek that Wonshik’s hand is twitching to wipe away. But he doesn’t. Instead he stays seated on the bed.

Jaehwan sniffles “I love you so much.” He lets out a pained, breathless laugh, “I should’ve known hiding what I am from you was not the right thing to do.” He clears his throat again and sits all the way at the edge of the bed. He hesitantly moves his hand out and lightly places it over Wonshik’s hand, “Wonshik…thank you so much for planning this weekend and bringing me out here. I’m sorry for all of the pain I must’ve cost you…and I understand…I understand if you no longer want to see me.” He whispers, searching into Wonshik’s eyes.

Wonshik remains mum.

Jaehwan sighs and gives a painful smile. He leans timidly to place a chaste kiss on the latter’s tan skin. “Goodbye sweet Wonshik.” he says and gets off of the bed, walking towards his suitcase.

_ No. Don’t go. Stop. _ Wonshik’s mind yelled, but the words never leave his lips.

He sees stares at the honey-colored halo on Jaehwan’s head as he takes his jacket into his arm and picks up the handle of his suitcase. Turning around, he states “I didn’t read your mind.” Wonshik blinks at him in confusion. Jaehwan looks into Wonshik’s eyes, “I mean…I can…if I really wanted. With a spell I mean,” he licks his lips, looking away from Wonshik’s eyes before returning to them, “But I never did.” he whispers. “I would never use a trick or spell on you.” he smiles fondly. “I just remembered you don’t like the ice clinking to your teeth when you drink.” he chuckled. Wonshik found his lips twitching to a small smile, a little ripple of guilt hitting his heart. Jaehwan nods before turning and walking towards the door.

Wonshik watches him open the door and give him one last longing smile, before going out and closing it. The raven-haired man sighs; his head felt light, still trying to process everything that has happened in the course of the last few hours. He looked around his hotel room, furnished but empty.

He glances at his left to find the tempting glass of whiskey and a candy bar. Curiously he picks it up and recognizes the brightly colored wrapper in his hand. It’s a chocolate bar Jaehwan always seems to have an endless supply of despite Wonshik never finding it in any shops. Well, at least now Wonshik has an idea of how Jaehwan acquires these. He finds himself silently chortling at the image of a pouty Jaehwan wrinkling his eyebrows and conjuring up these chocolate bars whenever his cravings hit. He smiles fondly at the feeling of mirth radiating off the brunette as he takes that first bite of the candy bar. He feels a pang in his heart at the thought of never seeing the crinkle made by Jaehwan’s eyes every time he smiled.

The tattooed male mindlessly opens the candy bar and takes a passive bite; savoring the taste he remembers from kissing Jaehwan earlier that morning. He picks up the glass of whiskey and takes a sip; it’s tastes familiar, like the scotch he had when he took Jaehwan out to a fancy restaurant. It was the finest glass of whiskey he’d ever tasted. _ You look like you’re drinking ambrosia. _ Jaehwan had teased then.

_ How’d he get it to taste just like that? _Wonshik wonder.

Wonshik sighs and lets out a loud “Fuck!” a feeling of stupidity rushing over him. He looks up at the ceilings and frowns. “I’m such an idiot!” he shouts to himself. Jumping off of the bed, he rushes for the door, making sure to grab the keys before he runs out barefoot and with a small chub. None of that matters; he has to talk to Jaehwan now.

* * *

Hyuk mindlessly watches the hotel residents go on with their day in the hotel lobby. He leans his elbows on the counter and presses his palms to his cheeks. _ How to make this day more interesting? _ He thinks to himself, eyeing an arrogant business douche yapping loudly at his phone, despite receiving glares from nearby guest. It would be _ such a shame _ if the coffee his in cup _ suddenly _ slipped out of the cup and all over his pressed suit. Hyuk smirks and blinks at the douche’s direction, the man’s yelp of _ “My fuckin suit!” _ being music to his ears.

He chuckles to himself before a _ ding _ grabs his attention. _ That’s strange, we don’t have a bell on the coun- _ he sucks in a breath. There stand in front of him Lee Jaehwan; his best friend’s older brother and high school crush. The man gave him a breathtaking smile and tilts his head, making Hyuk feel like he’s an awkward sixteen year old boy again. “H-How c-can I help y-you t-today, s-sir?” he stutters.

Jaehwan sweetly giggles and bats his eyelashes. Hyuk gives smiles and could just watch him giggle forever. “Han Sanghyuk, it’s me: Jaehwan! Hongbin’s brother!” He says and Hyuk almost has a panic attack because Jaehwan _ actually knows _ who he is. His mouth searches for words but he doesn’t get a chance to think any further because Lee Jaehwan’s _ beautiful _ fingers _ yank _ at his tie causing him to yelp, pulling him close enough that their noses are almost touching. “Listen here you little _ shit. _ ” he snarls at Hyuk, the saccharine sweetness now gone from his eyes. And in that moment Hyuk admits that not only does Jaehwan know who he is, but he is pissed. “I _ know _ that _ you know _ who the fuck I am and that _ your dumbass _ called Bin’s bitchass.” Hyuk gulps as he tries not to admire Jaehwan _ pretty _ lashes despite the burning rage in his eyes. Jaehwan grits and says, “So you can say that I’ve got a bone to pick with you, well, _ several _ bones you lit-”

“Jaehwan!” a shout comes from the lobby. 

Hyuk has never been so glad to hear another man yell Jaehwan’s name until this moment. The grip on his tie is loosened as a wide-eyed Jaehwan turns around.

“Wo-wonshik?” he asks surprisingly. 

The idiot from earlier runs from the elevator towards the brunette and stops in front of him, clutching his knees and panting loudly. Jaehwan quickly puts his hand on the taller males back, attention devoted solely to this bare-footed man. _ It’s not fair _ , Hyuk whines to himself, _ why do the pretty ones always go for the dull ones _ . He looks away to see some rich lady with some tiny puppy in her arms yelling at her assistant over shoes or some shit. He sighs, it would be a _ shame _ her dog just happened to shit on her, right?

* * *

Wonshik gasps for another breath before glancing up at his worried boyfriend. “I-I’m okay.” he stands up and clutches Jaehwan’s hands. The brunette shockingly looks around at the people gathering around them. Wonshik doesn’t care for them. “Jae, I’m an idiot. I don’t know why I didn’t say anything upstairs, when you pour your heart out to me.” Jaehwan opened his lips as if to counter Wonshik, but he shushed the older man. “No, listen, _ I love you _ . I love you no matter who you are or what you are or how you dress or how you get those little chocolate bars that I never seem to find in the store,” he rambles, looking into Jaehwan’s teary eyes, “I love you, _ no matter what _. And I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier.” 

Both of Jaehwan’s cheeks are wet with tears and this time Wonshik’s hands actually _ do _ wipe them away. Jaehwan tilts his head and mumbles “ _ I love you too Pumpkin _.” Wonshik playfully cringes from the pet name his boyfriend continues to use and smiles, leaning to kiss the the love of his life. Wonshik could hear some scattered applause around him and some distant scream from some lady about poop before he pulls away to look at his boyfriend. He clears his throat nodding awkwardly at the smiling crowd that has shrunk in size. Jaehwan breathlessly chuckles at him. “Why don’t we head back upstairs.” he whispers into the brunette’s ear, only for the latter to nod.

* * *

The couple can’t keep their hands and lips) off of each other as they _ barely _ make it back to their hotel room. Wonshik pushes the shorter male against the outside of the door, mouth occupied with the witch’s plushy lips, left hand squeezing his boyfriends plump ass as his right hand digs around for the hotel key in his pocket. _ “Where’d it go?” _ he grumbles to himself. He pulls away from Jaehwan with a disappointed look, “I need to get the key from downstairs.” 

Jaehwan pauses, smirks and snaps his fingers. Next thing Wonshik knows he’s inside the hotel room, on the bed, with a very warm Jaehwan on his lap. His boyfriend gives a sly grin at him. “Well that solves that problem..” Wonshik says to himself before reaching up to grab Jaehwan’s face, crashing their lips together and continuing their kiss. Feeling the witch’s bulge on his own, Wonshik grabs onto the other’s lithe waist and grinds up, being rewarded with a whiny moan. He takes this moment to slide a tongue into the other’s wet cavern, his left hand sliding under Jaehwan’s shirt to feel the soft skin before settling on a nipple. 

Jaehwan mewls from the tweaks and mouths against Wonshik’s neck, his hand clutching onto to the latter’s pec while the other hand roams the hard abs under the annoying dress shirt. “Wanna, take this off,” the shorter male mutters against Wonshik’s neck. And in a poof, both of their clothes are off. 

Wonshik quickly glances down before looking at Jaehwan’s blushing face; the latter’s eyes were trained on Wonshik’s chest as his fingers danced over the dark ink on the tanned flank. He glanced up with a squeak “Oh...sorry...I guess I got too impatient.” he whispered with a nervous giggle. “I-is it, okay?” he adds timidly.

The tattooed male grins and tenderly touches Jaehwan’s cheek before placing a kiss on his lips. He looks away and gawks at his boyfriend’s body, finger’s lazily rubbing against a nipple while his other hand moves down from Jaehwan’s waist to his ass, giving it an appreciated squeeze. Jaehwan whines and reconnects their lips, his own pale hand reaching down to take a hold of Wonshik’s length and starts to pump.

Wonshik groans and just can’t help himself, because curiosity may have killed the cat but _ satisfaction _ brought it back. He moves his lips to Jaehwan’s neck and starts to suck on the pale skin as both of his hands kneads his buttcheeks. He finds himself smirking before mumbling against the witch’s neck, “I know you don’t really wear it...but just curious,” he pants as Jaehwan continues to pump his dick, “ _ do you _ have a cloak and witch hat? Or a broom?” he nervously chuckles in between a moan. 

Jaehwan’s hand stops and he tilts his head back, “Wonshik,” he quietly says, “do you _ want _ me to wear a cloak and witch hat?” he inquires. 

The human stares at his boyfriend like a deer caught in the headlights, his horny traitorous side adding on _ with a vibrating broom please _ . “Wh-” he laughs, “n-no, no, I was just asking, if you, ha, actually had one because, ha it would be funny, because you know you don't _ actually _ need to wear one but you wear it _ ironically _ haha.” he nervously rambled. 

Jaehwan raises an eyebrow, “I don’t have one,” he says. Wonshik tries to push his disappoint down and away from his balls. The brunette then smirks, “_ But _ , I’d be _ more than willing _ to wear one if it’ll make my boyfriend happy.” he says biting his lips. 

Wonshik gapes at his boyfriend and his dick twitches...then immediately jerks in a blink of an eye when Jaehwan is decked out in the _ prettiest _ satin black cloak with a matching witch hat sitting _ just right _ above his feathery fringes. 

Jaehwan cutely juts his bottom lip out and smiles at Wonshik. The raven-haired man doesn’t realize how long he’s been starting at his boyfriend, in a _ trance _ until he hears a soft “Wonshik? Is this okay? Do you not like it?” Jaehwan cautiously smiles.

The human blinks and grabs his boyfriend’s cheeks and crashes their lips together. “I love it baby.” he murmurs against the soft, plushy petals. Jaehwan smiles brightly at him, “But...I don’t need this tonight. I just want _ you _ tonight.” 

The witch blankly looks at Wonshik and nods, “_ Okay _.” he mutters. He blinks and the novelty attire is gone, leaving Jaehwan straddled on Wonshik’s lap completely naked, his leaking cock up against his belly. 

Wonshik reaches out for the other’s shaft and kisses against his cheek. “Let me grab the lub-” he starts muttering against the other’s cheek but stops once he feels a cold plastic bottle next to his bare thighs. He glances up and give Jaehwan a knowing smile before placing a peck on the latter’s lip. Before he can grab the bottle, Jaehwan picks it up and takes some in his fingers. He bats his eyelashes at Wonshik as one hand disappears behind him and a breathless gasp leaves his mouth. 

The taller man sits there speechless as he watched his perfect boyfriend in front of him. He can’t help himself but squeeze some lube onto his own hand. He steadily moves up and down his length as he watched his pretty boyfriend struggle to stay up, harsh breaths leaving his puffed lips, cheeks getting tinted. He moans “_ Wonshik,” _ once and that’s all it takes for the Wonshik to grab the shorter male by the waist and flip them over.

Jaehwan gasps when Wonshik kisses him, his arms wrapping around the latter’s back. Wonshik pulls his head and pauses “Should I...put on a condom? I-i’m clean.” he awkwardly adds.

Jaehwan starts laughing loudly, as he would. “Honestly this late in the game you might as well push in.” When Wonshik pouts like an adorable puppy Jaehwan coos and gives him a peck, nuzzling his nose onto his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’m clean too,” he says against the human’s cheek before moving to his ear, “and I want to feel _ all of you _.” he whispers. 

Wonshik’s eyes go wide as he looks into Jaehwan’s eyes, wordlessly ask for permission. All the latter has to do is nod before Wonshik places a chaste kiss on his nose and pushes in, awed by the way Jaehwan’s lips part and his eyelids stutter close, a beautiful moan escaping his lips. The tanned male nuzzle along Jaehwan’s sharp jawline when he feels the other nod, “_ Please _.” the witch whimpered. 

Starting at a slow, careful pace, Wonshik starts to move faster as Jaehwan’s pitch increases higher and higher in pitch. He looks down to see the mess his boyfriend has become: warm cheeks crimson red, honey-colored fringes stuck against his sweaty forehead, lips bruised from where the witch kept biting, desperate whines of “_ Wonshik” _ and _ “oh fuck” and “yes yes yes” _ bouncing off the walls and jolting right into his dick _ . _

The tattooed male angles his cock just a little to the left and swears the moan the brunette lets out would put any canary to shame. Jaehwan’s back arches and his neck tilts back at what Wonshik would want to believe is an _ impossible _ angle in bed when he feels a strange weightlessness and swift breeze of cool air on his back. 

Wonshik sees Jaehwan smiling at him with lidded eyes, whines getting louder and louder, hair rustling against his face. It feels like they’re floating...as in no, they’re literally floating. It’s only when Jaehwan’s thick thighs close around his hips and Wonshik’s hands can no longer feels the bedsheets under his hands does he realize that they are, in fact, suspended in the air. Yet Wonshik doesn’t panic at the lack of gravity and instead continues to buck his hips in the warmth that is Jaehwan, completely absorbed by whatever spell he’s under. 

Jaehwan cries and arches his back one last time before streaks of white decorate his soft abs and chest. The site pushing Wonshik over the edge with just two more thrusts and seeing white before he’s painting the inside of Jaehwan’s walls. 

Wonshik glances up to see a satiated smile on his lover’s face, his messy hair spread on the bed sheets, lips still tinted a pretty rose. He gives a goofy smile back, causing Jaehwan to laugh out loud, placing a lingering kiss on the latter’s lips before giving a playful nip to his nose. 

The tattooed male turns over to lay on his back, immediately pulling Jaehwan close to his chest, “That was..nice.” he pants tiredly.

The witch chuckles against his chest. “Yes, very nice.” 

Wonshik smiles before asking, “Were we...at the end...floating?” He glances down to look at his boyfriend, the witch biting back and smile.

“I got...very excited?” is all he adds. 

Wonshik guffaws, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and placing a kiss to the crown of his head. He raises Jaehwans chin to look at his face, nuzzling against the shorter man’s soft cheeks “I can work with that.” he teases while placing a playful bite, getting a giggle out of his boyfriend. 

Jaehwan snickers before adding “Oh yeah?”

Wonshik looks into Jaehwan’s eyes before answering, “Absolutely.” The brunette gives him that million dollar smile that Wonshik can’t imagine living without. He hugs his boyfriend closer and mumbles an ‘i love you’ to cheek. Jaehwan kisses his chest and mumbles it back, both of them lazily lying in the bed.

There’s still one thing that Wonshik can’t stop thinking about. He squeezes his arms around his boyfriend’s waist before asking “Jae?”

Jaehwan gives a content sigh before answering, “Yes Wonshik?”

Wonshik looks his lover in the eye, “Do you feel brooms vibrating when you ride them?

Jaehwan blinks once and starts to cackle, playfully (albeit a bit hardly) hitting Wonshik’s chest. He forces himself to stop snickering and he raises up on his elbows. Grabbing both of Wonshik’s cheeks he mumbles in a baby voice that only he can pull off, _ “Oh Pumpkin, _ ” placing kisses all over on Wonshik’s awestruck face, _ “wouldn't you want to know.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is my first fic for the VIXX fandom and first time writing in a couple of years. I wasn't planning on making this super long (in fact it was supposed to be a short drabble) but I ended up getting carried away. Please excuse any weird typos or spelling/grammatical mistakes. Even though I've been writing (smutty) fits on and off for the last six-ish years, I still cringe reading my own writing, but I'll eventually glance over and fix things later.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3star4life).


End file.
